Going back!
by LeekyBianca
Summary: Kish, Taruto and Pai are going back to earth visiting the mews! With Kish still clinging on Ichigo and Taruto wanting to tell Pudding his feelings things go good or not good. Read the story to find out! Chapter 4 is out!
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!!!**

"TARUTO!!! WAKE UP" Kish yelled

"WHAT KISH I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!" Taruto yelled back

"Okay fine go sleep, then me and Pai are going to earth by our selves"

"Oka- WAIT WHAT?!?!"

"Yeah! Surprise!! We are going to visit the Mew Mews!"

Taruto began to blush heavily

"T-TO EARTH?!"

"YEAH!!! I can't wait to see my Koneko-Chan! I hope she broke up with that stupid tree hugger" Kish said with an evil laugh

"Besides, *Taru Taru* you get to see your precious Pudding again" Kish said with a smirk on his face

"PRECIOUS?! WHAT?! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME TARU TARU!!!" Taruto said while his whole face was red (XD)

"Oh that's right... only Pudding is allowed to call you that" Kish said again with a biigggg smirk on his face agaiiiinnn.

"D-Damn you" Taruto said

"Go pack Okay? We are leaving in an hour" Kish said while walking out of Taruto's room.

*W-Why does my chest hurt this sudden?! And why am I so hot? Am i having a fever?* Taruto thought.

(Me: YEAH A FEVER OF LOVE 7v7)

*later in the space ship*

"Pai who is your favourite Mew" Kish asked

"I dont have a 'favourite' Mew Mew, but I think Lettuce is cool" Pai answered

"Ah Okay! Mine is Koneko-Chan Ofcource"

"We all know that Kish. And you Taruto, you have a fave Mew Mew?" Pai asked

With that question Kish turned to look at Taruto with a big smirk waiting what he was going to say.

"... I don't have a fave" Taruto replied while blushing a little

"Tarutooooo tell the truth" Kish said

"I-I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!!!!" Taruto yelled back while blushing heavily

"Tart, we know when you are lying, you can tell us" Pai said

Taruto turned his head to not look at Kish and Pai and answered:

"Pudding is kinda cool..."

"YAHAHAHAAA THE MIDGET HAS A CRUSH!!!" Kish yelled while standing up pointing at Taruto.

"NO WAY!!! LOOK AT YOUR SELF!!!!!" Taruto yelled back while standing up and blushing as a freak.

"PAI! YOU HEARD THAT TAR-U-TO HAS A CUTE LITTLE CRUSH!!!!" Kish yelled to Pai

"Dont yell Kish, and I'm very happy you found your very first Crush Tart" Pai replied while snickering.

"W-W-WH-A-A?!" Taruto said while sitting back in his chair shakely.

"Anyways, we are going to land, Kish go sit in your damn chair" Pai commanded

"Fiiinnee" Kish replied while sitting in his chair.

*on earth*

"Yeahhhhhh! It looks the same as last time" Kish said while looking around

"Well let's go to that store those mews mews where always in, it's pretty late so it must be closed that means there aren't any costumers" Pai said

"LET'S GO!" Kish yelled in excitement.

Then the three teleported to café Mew mew.

"I'M OPENING THE DOOR!!!" Kish yelled again with excitement

Kish opened the door then they saw the mews doing... clumsy stuff

"Hey! It's Min-" Pai said while being cutted off by Ichigo

"MINT!!! STAND UP AND HELP US CLEAN GOD DAMMIT!!!" Ichigo yelled at Mint

"Sorry but it's tea time I cant do that now"

"IT'S ALWAYS TEA TIME FOR YOU!!!!!"Ichigo yelled again

Next to the bar was Zakuro standing, she noticed the aliens and was about to say something but...

"ZAKURO-SAN!! WATCH OOOUUUUTTTTT!!!" Lettuce screamed with a piece of cake on a plate that she was holding. Lettuce fell and the cake fell on Zakuro's clothes

"OMG ZAKURO-SAN!!! I'M SO SORRY I CLEAN THIS UP AN-"

"Hey, it's okay I'm going to clean up Okay? Don't worry and by the way, look at the front door first" Zakuro said while walking away.

"The front door wh- OH!" Lettuce said with a shock

"P-Pai-San, Kisshu-San and Taruto-San?!"

"What?" Ichigo and Mint said at the same time

looking at the aliens standing infront of the door with an anime sweat drop on their head.

"K-KISSHU?!" Ichigo screamed

"Well hello Koneko-Chan! Missed me?" Kish said with a smirk on his face.

"N-NO!!! SHUT UP!!" Ichigo yelled

"Anyways, how are you all doing" Pai asked

"We are doing fine, thanks for asking" Zakuro said while walking into the room.

"And how are you?" Lettuce asked

"We are doing prefect! We asked if we could visit you on earth and our leader said yes! OHH KONEKO-CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" Kish said while trying to hug Ichigo

"Yeah... please don't" Ichigo said

Meanwhile Taruto looked around the room looking where his favourite monkey girl was, but sadly she wasn't around at all. Kish noticed that Taruto looked around the room with a sad face and asked to the mews:

"Hey I thought there was 5 of you, where is the monkey?" Kish asked

"Pudding-San?" Lettuce asked

Taruto heard what Kish said and looked very angry at Kish with a blush while Kish just looked at him smirking like always.

"Pudding is on the roof painting the roof pink, Shirogane asked her" Mint replied

"Lets go see her then!!" Kish said with a smirk

"Yeah let's go, we know how much Pudding missed Taruto" Zakuro said smiling to Taruto

"S-She what?" Taruto asked while his head slightly becoming red

"Lets find out" Kish said smirking at Taruto.

They all walked upstairs and there they saw Pudding. She slightly changed, this time she has a pony tail, dark red skirt and a red T-Shirt.

"Painting the roooofffff painting the damn rooffffffff what fun!!! Sooooo much fun painting the God damn rooooofffffffff" Pudding slightly sang.

They all chuckled at Puddings weird singing except Taruto, he just stared with a blush on his face, this was his Pudding, she changed allot... more attractive more cute, he just kept staring until...

"Taruto what are you staring at???" Kish said AGAIN with a big smirk on his face.

"N-NOTHING" Taruto exedentally screamed.

"Huh? We have costumers?" Pudding said while looking their way.

"Pudding-San! The aliens are on visit!" Lettuce said happily.

"Aliens? You mean-" Pudding said while jumping down

"Taru Taru.." Pudding said with a stare

"Well hello Pudding!" Kish said smiling

"H-Hello" Pudding said still staring at Taruto

"Umm... you okay?" Taruto asked with a worried face

Puddings stare changed into a big smile and...

"TARU TARUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" Pudding screamed happily while running to him giving him a BIG Hug.

"P-Pudding" Taruto startled.

And he hugged her back (YES)

"OMG! I missed you sooooo much Taru Taru Noda!" Pudding said happily

"U-Umm I missed you too" Taruto said while blushing.

Then Kish began to make a very weird story about it

"And then Pudding stared into Tarts Eyes and said 'T-Taruto I LOVE YOU!!!' and then Tart said the same 'I LOVE YOU MORE!' AND THEN THEY STARTED MAKING OUT INFRONT OF EVERYONE!" Kish said like he was making his own tv show

Meanwhile everyone stared at him trying not to laugh while Pudding and Taruto just looked at Kish blushing both, btw they had a killer look too.

"Sorry but that was how it happend in my head"

Kish told them

"K-Kish you damn Moran" Taruto mumbled

"Kisshu Onii Chan whate hell?! " Pudding said while blushing as a freak.

"Aww look at you both blushing!" Kish said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Okay Kisshu that's enough" Zakuro said while laughing a little

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay?" Lettuce asked

"I WANNA STAY IN MY KONEKO CHAN'S HOUSE!!!" Kish yelled in excitement

"NO WAY!" Ichigo yelled back

"My dad is going to kill me if I have a boy sleeping in my house while he is an alien with long ears and weird clothing!" Ichigo cried

"But they have no where to stay Ichigo" Mint said bossy

"You have no choice just tell your dad he is only staying a week then they need to find a apartment or something" Mint told her

"Ugh fine let's go Kisshu" Ichigo said angrily while blushing

"Yaayy! I get to sleep in Koneko chan's house!!" Kish yelled happily

"My house is pretty big you can get a room in there Pai" Zakuro told Pai coldly

"Thanks" Pai answered coldly

"Like they are Brother and sister" Lettuce said in shock

"Well im going home bye" Mint told them while walking out

"Yeah lets go too Kisshu" Ichigo said

"Yes m'am!" Kish happily told her while walking out behind her

"Taru Taru! Go sleep in Puddings house Noda!" Pudding asked Taruto happily

"W-What?! You have a girls house!!" Taruto replied blushing

"Geez Taru Taru i don't have a girls house, I have 4 younger brothers" Pudding told him while looking at Taruto with a smirk

"Yeah okay fine it's not like I want to or anything" Taruto said Tsundere like

"Taruto-San is a Tsundere?" Lettuce asked

"Awww Taru Taru is a Tsundere noda!" giggled Pudding

"What's a Tsundere" Taruto asked

"Hehehe nothing important let's go Taru Taru!" Pudding said while grabbing his hand

"Yeah okay, see you later Lettuce" Taruto said while Pudding dragged him out of the café

"Bye Pudding-san, Taruto-san" Lettuce shot back

 ** _To be continued_**

 **I hope you liked part one! I will be making more :D please RR XD**


	2. Eating and screaming

**Disclaimer! I dont own Tokyo Mew Mew Characters!**

It's been a day, Pai went sleeping in Zakuro's house, Kish in Ichigo's and Taruto went off with Pudding.

While going to her house Pudding asked allot of questions like 'How is it going on your planet' or 'Do you have alien friends??' Or 'You have family?'. Taruto answered back all of the questions and sometimes he asked some questions to her.

"You still have your Mew powers?" Taruto asked

"Yeah but we don't really use it anymore because we don't fight... i can do this tho!" Pudding explained while popping out her Ears and tail.

"Hehe that's Cute-" Taruto said while putting a hand on his mouth just realizing what he just said blushing super hard.

"Wat did Taru Taru say?" Pudding said while looking at Taruto with a smirk

"I-I SAID NOTHING YOU SAID THAT YOU MONKEY GIRL!!!" Taruto yelled while blushing heavily

"Hehe you are cute too Taru Taru!" Pudding answered while laughing a little

"Hhhmmm" Replied Taruto while looking the other way

later at Puddings house*

"So Pudding you said you had 4 brothers right?"

"Yeah 4 brothers and 1 sister but they all went to school trip so you meet them the day after tomorrow" Pudding replied

"Yeah that's oka-" Taruto said while cutting off by his self

W-WAIT THAT MEANS THAT I'M ALONE WITH PUDDING?!?!* Taruto thought while blushing heavily

"What's the matter Taru Taru, Your face is red" Pudding said worried

"N-Nothing okay! I'm fine" Taruto replied looking the other way

Never mind her parents are here right?* Taruto thought

"Um pudding where are your parents?" Taruto asked

There was a silence between the two for seconds but Pudding broke the silence

"Um my mom died a while back when i was just a little kid and my dad is in China doing karate (IDK i dont remember XD) so i need to take care of my siblings my self" Pudding replied with a sad/smile face

"Oh I'm sorry for you, I didn't know" Taruto replied

"Nah it's okay I know you didnt know" Pudding replied with a smile

"But the good thing is not a mom or a dad can stop us for doing things!" Pudding replied excited

Taruto took that the 'wrong' way

"D-D-Do things?!" Taruto replied blushing very hard?!

(Yes I told you he took it the wrong way XD)

"Yeah!" Pudding said

"L-L-Like W-What?!" Taruto asked still blushing

"Huh why are you red again? Are you sick Taru Taru?" Pudding asked tilting her head making her cuter (lol)

"I-I-I D-Do-Don't" Taruto said while blushing SUUUPPEEEERRR HARD!

"I- I'm not sick dont ya worry haha..." Taruto replied

"Okay then, Pudding will make dinner!" Pudding said while walking to the kitchen

"Dinner? You do that by your self?" Taruto asked

"Yeah im here the oldest so i need to do laundry dinner everything my siblings can't" Pudding said

"Wow that's amazing!" Taruto replied

"Hehe well I'm used to it now" Pudding said while blushing a little

"Well let's make Omelette rice!" Pudding said in excitement

"What is a Omlet ice?" Taruto questioned

"Omelette rice not Omlet ice" Pudding Laughed

Taruto blushed in embarrassment

"Wanna help me Taru Taru?" Pudding asked

"Yeah sure why not" Taruto smiled

time later*

Pudding made some sushi too for extra's

She gave Taruto chopsticks and sat down next to him.

Taruto stared at the chopsticks

 _whate hell is this? Sticks?! Do you need to eat it??_ Taruto thought

"Umm Taru Taru? Why are you biting the chopsticks?" Pudding asked while laughing a little

"Its not food?" Taruto asked with an anime sweat drop on his head

"No you need to use it with eating!" Pudding laughed

"Oh" Taruto replied embarrassed

"Here let Pudding help you!" Pudding said while standing up walking to him and tried to help him

 _S-She is s-s-so close..._ Taruto thought blushing

"There you under stand Taru Taru?" Pudding asked

"Y-Yeah" Taruto replied blushing hard

at Ichigo's house*

"Wow your house us huge Koneko-Chan!" Kish said excited

"Ichigo I don't like him and why is he calling you Koneko-Chan?" Ichigo's dad replied

(Sorry idk his name)

"Just let him Dad, he is only staying a week"

"But I dont li- fine but if he does anything to you I swear I will kill-"

"Sure you will do that I'll help you too" Ichigo replied

"Awww that's mean Koneko-Chan!" Kish said to Ichigo

"I will be upstairs" Ichigo's dad said while going up the stairs

"Ne, Koneko-Chan where is ya mom?" Kish asked

"She is staying the weekend with her friends so it was only me and dad but you came along" Ichigo said little bit disappointed

"Don't ya worry Koneko-Chan I will behave! We are going to have lots of fun!" Kish said excited

"Yeah fun..." Ichigo replied with an anime sweat drop on her head.

 **This was all! I'm going to work on chapter 3** **(Ignore this if chapter 3 is already out) later! Thanks for reading** **RR if ya want**

 **:3**


	3. Sleeping and stuff

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TOKYO** **MEW MEW**

"Oh no" cried Pudding

"What's the matter?" Taruto asked

"OH CRAP!!" Pudding cries

"You've changed allot, last time you didn't swear" Taruto said while laughing

"I don't have another bed for you Taru Taru" Pudding sweatdropped

There was an awkward silence

"Um it's okay I will sleep on the couch" Taruto requested

"No that's not right! You are a guest so you need to sleep on Puddings bed!" Pudding replied back

"But i dont want you to sleep on the couch while it's your house" Taruto said

"But Pudding doesn't want Taru Taru to sleep on the couch either"

Another awkward silence

"You go sleep in Puddings bed!" Pudding requested

"No i want you to-" Taruto said while cutting off by Pudding

"Pudding will sleep beside you!"

"Eh?"

Awkward silence again

And Taruto turned red

"W-WHAATTT?! M-M-ME AND Y-YO-U IN THE SAME B-B-BED?!?!!?!?" Taruto shouted

"Yeah!" Pudding requested

"N-NO WAY!" Taruto shouted again

"Why not?" Pudding asked tilting her head

"B-BECAUSE IT'S WEIRD!!" Taruto shouted blushing sooooooo haaarrrrdddd

"What makes it weird?" Pudding asked

"B-Because you are a girl and I'm a boy" Taruto said looking the other way

"That's not weird at all, we are best friends!" Pudding said happily

"Don't ya worry no mom and dad are here!" Pudding said winking to Taruto while Taruto had an anime sweat drop on his head

Later*

Taruto lied next to Pudding in Puddings bed.

It was big sized for a 2 person bed.

Taruto coudnt sleep tho,

He was listening how Pudding breathes it was so slow and soft.

 _I need to tell her somehow_ Taruto thought

 _I can't live on, im going to tell her tomorrow I will have my answer there_ Taruto thought while shutting his eyes.

next day*

 _Where am- oh right I'm at Puddings_ Taruto thought

He was going to stand up but something was grabbing him.

He turned around and guess who was holding him (7v7)

 _P-PUDDING?!_ Taruto Screamed in his head

 _S-She's hugging me while asleep?!_ Taruto thought

Taruto began to blush

 _What to do?!_

"Um Pudding?" Taruto whispered

"Nngghj" Was her respond

He looked at her and he realized that-

She didn't had any Pants on, only a blouse who was too big and long

Taruto turned tomato red and was screaming in his head

 _WHY THE HELL ISN'T SHE WEARING ANY PANTS?!?!_ Taruto screamed (in his head)

"P-Pudding? You awake?" Taruto asked

"Noo I don't want to leave me be" Pudding answered back half asleep

"W-Wake up Pudding" Taruto cried

"It's me Taruto"

" Huh? Taru Taru?" Pudding asked while putting her hands on his face

"Um Pudding?" Taruto asked while an sweatdrop was on his head

"Oh sorry!" Pudding blushed

"I thought you weren't real" Pudding said still blushing

"Better think again" Taruto laughed blushing too

"And why aren't you wearing that Pyjamas you was wearing last night" Taruto asked

"Bcause I started sweating and I did something light on" Pudding replied

"Yeah I can believe that" Taruto laughed blushing

"I'm going to make Breakfast c'mon Taru Taru!" Pudding said while standing up

"Coming after you monkey girl" Taruto replied still sitting on the bed

 _I just need the right timing to tell her_

Taruto thought

At Ichigo's*

"This is some amazing breakfast Koneko-Chan!" Kish smiled

"Eat up it will make you strong" Ichigo said

"Oh you want me strong Koneko-Chan?" Kish said in a flirty way

"Get away Elf man or you go out of the house" Ichigo's dad replied angry

"Ichigo I need to go to my colleges in another part of Japan will you be okay here?" Ichigo's dad asked

"I will be fine dad don't you worry" Ichigo replied

"And you elf man if you do something to Ichigo I will call the police!!" Ichigo's dad warned

"Don't ya worry big guy I'm not going to do anything to my precious Koneko-Chan" Kish said

"Okay then i will see you later" Ichigo's dad said while walking out of the front door

"Bye dad" Ichigo said

"Ne, Koneko-Chan when is your mom coming home?" Kish asked

"Somewhere today" Ichigo replied

"Why are you asking?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR MOM IS GOING TO LOVE MEH!!!!" Kish yelled in excitement

Ichigo sweatdropped

Yay thanks for reading

see u later :D please RR


	4. Kissing and Smirking

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!!**

"Here Taru Taru!" Pudding smiled

"What is this?" Taruto asked

"Clothes for you!" Pudding said

"But i already have clothes" Taruto replied in a dumb way

"But your clothes doesn't look like human clothes at all! This is why I bought you these!" Pudding said laughing

"Oh then Thank you" Taruto replied blushing

Taruto took the bag from her and just stared at it like he has never seen a bag in his life

"Taru Taru can you try it on?" Pudding asked

"Eh what?" Taruto said still looking at the bag

"C'mon for Pudding pleeeeeaaaaassseeee!!!" Pudding said tilting her head

"F-Fine only for you" Taruto replied blushing and walking in Puddings room to dress up the clothing Pudding gave to him

Later*

"Woah this is super comfortable" Taruto said walking into the living room where Pudding sat on the couch

"Taru Taru you look AMAZING!" Pudding said excitedly

"Thank you so much Pudding!" Taruto said super excited with stars in his eyes

Pudding started to blush

"Ehh no p-problem Taru Taru" Pudding said flustered _DAMN TARU TARU IS SO KAWAII WHEN HE SMILES!!_ Pudding thought

Taruto had a red hoodie with blue pants that cutted off by his knees

"Really thank you so much!! I love it!" Taruto said excitedly

"It's no problem Taru Taru-" Pudding said by cutting off herself because out of no where Taruto walked to her and gave her a gentle hug

"You are so niiice Pudding" Taruto said like he was losing control not being his self.

Meanwhile Pudding turned super red from blushing

"N-No P-P-Problem..." Pudding stuttered blushing

But then Taruto realized what he was doing and backed down

"A-AH S-SORRY PUDDING I WAS O-OUTTA C-CONTROL SORRY!" Taruto said yelling blushing

"I-IT'S OKAY TARU T-TARU DON'T YOU WORRY!!" Pudding replied blushing

Taruto sweat dropped

"Y-You want some candy Taru Taru? I have some" Pudding asked while still blushing a little

"Sure why not" Taruto said blushing

Pudding walked to the counter and got a candy drop out of the counter

"Here Taru Taru!" Pudding said but she was putting the candy drop in her mouth not giving it to Taruto

"Heh? Pudding you just-" Taruto said by cutting off by his self

But out of no where Pudding started to lean forward to his face

 _What is she doing?_ Taruto thought _W-Why is she getting so close..._

Without Taruto realizing it her lips where on his.

 _SH-SHE IS KISSING ME?!?!_ Taruto screamed in his head

 _C-Can I kiss back? I mean I'm in love with her after all and.. wait there is something coming into my mouth... CANDY?!?!_

Then Pudding shot back

"Here extra Pudding favoured!" Pudding joked laughing

Meanwhile Taruto turned tomato red

 _Ofcource she wasn't kissing me I'm so dumb..._

"What's the matter Taru Taru?" Pudding asked

"Yeah sorry I just thought you kissed me" Taruto said like out of control

 _WAIT WHY DID I SAY THAT?!?!_ Taruto screamed in his head

"Ohhh Pudding didn't know she needed to kiss Taru Taru" Pudding said tilting her head

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Taruto yelled blushing

"But you said you thought Pudding kissed you" Pudding said with an straight face

"Y-Yeah? What about it..."

"You want Pudding to kiss you" Pudding smirked

"W-WHAT NO I DON'T!"

"Yeah Taru Taru does"

"TARU TARU DON'T!"

"Whaha you said Taru Taru Noda" Pudding laughed

"Urrgghhh" Taruto mumbeled

"Okay Pudding will do it for Taru Taru" Pudding smiled

"Huh? Do what?"

But Pudding leaned forward again to his face again and did the same as last time

 _She is doing this again? Seriously I am not going to fall for this aga-_ then Taruto realized that Pudding grabbed his shoulders and pushed her more into him

 _is She kissing me now for real?_ Taruto stared to blush hard

But he decided to kiss back

The kiss went for like 2 minutes then Pudding backed off

"Is Taru Taru happy now?" Pudding giggled while blushing

"H-Happy.. P-Puddi- ... K-kis-.. c-c-candy..."

Taruto stuttered

"Hehe Taru Taru is embarrassed?" Pudding laughed blushing

"N-N-No P-Pudding..." Taruto stuttered blushing

"Hm? Well tell Pudding later I'm going to make some dinner, and if you want a kiss you can ask" Pudding giggled blushing walking to the counter

"E-Ehh, ugh" Taruto stuttered blushing

At Ichigo's*

"Ichigo I'm home!" Ichigo's mom said (btw I think her name is Sakura)

"Hey Mo-" Ichigo said while cutted off by Kish

"HELLO MISS SAKURA!" Kish said excitedly

"Oh hello are you a friend of Ichigo's?" Sakura asked

"Yeah! My name is Kisshu, Kish for short!" Kish said

 _I never knew that.._ Ichigo thought blushing

"Well hello Kish-Kun" Sakura said smiling

"Mom, Kisshu is only staying a week here because he is searching for a for an apartment" Ichigo explained

"Oh it's fine! Stay long as you want Kish-Kun!" Sakura smiled

"Thank you so much Sakura-San!" Kish smiled

Then Sakura walked upstairs to do something in her room

"Seeeeeee Koneko-Chan I told ya your mom is going to LOOOVVEEEE me" Kish said in a flirty way

"Yeah yeah sure" Ichigo blushed

"Aww you blushing Koneko-Chan? How sweet.." Kish said

"S-SHUT UP!" Ichigo said turning red

Kish smirked like always

To be continued!

Thanks for reading RR if ya want X3


End file.
